Le voleur de marshmallow
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, le paquet de marshmallow disparait, Stiles n'a nulle autre choix que d'aller le rechercher.


**Salut !**

 **Je vous présente un tout nouvel OS Steo, celui-ci est un petit cadeau pour HwangSooYeon, le voici ce fameux OS heureux !**

 **Marie**

* * *

LE VOLEUR DE MARSHMALLOW

Une nuit normale à Beacon Hills, enfin non, anormal, après tout, il n'y avait ni de meute Alpha, ni de chasseur, ni de Kanima, de docteurs fêlé ou de Nogitsune, c'était une soirée anormal où tout le monde pouvait dormir sur ces deux oreilles où la meute de Scott McCall pouvait passer une nuit autour d'un feu de camp, ce qu'ils firent évidemment, ils étaient à la maison du lac, celle de la grand-mère de Lydia, cette dernière souriait, mais elle avait du mal à digérer une nouvelle déception amoureuse, Parrish c'était révélé être le voleur de corps, l'éclaireur des docteurs même à son insu, il avait nourri le néméton et libéré tous les monstres d'Eichen House, la moitié était renfermé dans leur cellule, mais d'autre restait introuvable, mais malgré ça la meute avait besoin d'une nuit de repos où il pourrait prétendre être des ados normaux, surtout que Malia était revenue d'une de ces parties de chasse aux loups du désert rejoignant Braeden et Derek dans la traque. Stiles était un peu gêné, même si avant leur départ, ils s'étaient promis de rester amis, malgré le fait qu''il rompait.

Scott était en train de faire rire Kira en essayant des miettes de crackers sur son T-shirt, Liam et Hayden riaient tous les deux alors qu'elle lui mettait une fraise dans la bouche en lui disant de se taire, au moins le petit louveteau avait trouvé sa louve. Lydia et Mason parlaient créature surnaturelle ayant un débat assez drôle sur les Banshee, où le meilleur ami de Liam posait des questions du genre : « Et le don des arts martiaux s'est fourni avec le cri où c'est séparé ? ». Malia lui avait donné un coup alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement faisait des commentaires par-ci par-là, il était vrai qu'il ne valait mieux pas rappeler Parrish à Lydia surtout que c'était celui qui lui avait appris à se battre.

Stiles eut envie de prendre un marshmallow, comme pour Scott, un feu de camp n'était pas un feu de camp sans crackers, Stiles trouvait la soirée raté sans marshmallow, sauf qu'il avait disparue, le paquet était là, il y a cinq minutes, comme le saint Graal, fichu Mason, il avait fallu qu'il le distrait. Stiles chercha un peu partout, il vola même le plaid de Lydia pour voir si elle ne lui avait pas fait une blague. La banshee lui hurla dessus qu'elle avait froid, et que de toute façon personne ne prendrait jamais les marshmallow sous peine de voir un Stiles proche du Nogitsune, parce que les marshmallow pour l'hyperactif s'est sacré.

Le brun embrassa alors le feu de camp du regard, quelque chose clochait, quand il put mettre la main dessus, il s'en alla en courant, joyeusement vers le ponton, il eut un sourire en voyant l'ombre d'un homme, il s'approcha discrètement, même s'ils savaient que l'homme l'avait entendu, ces cœurs battaient à tout rompre, il s'assit à côté de ce dernier qui fixait l'eau noir l'air nostalgique.  
« C'est le dernier endroit où je t'ai vu avant que je ne déménage. Expliqua le blond aux yeux bleus installer à côté de l'hyperactif, à sa droite les marshmallow tant convoités.  
-Je m'en souviens, mon premier baiser, voler par un garçon. Ria Stiles.  
-Je suis pratiquement sûr que j'embrassais déjà bien à cet âge-là.  
-Je me souviens que c'était quand même mouillé. »  
Le garçon à côté de Stiles posa sa tête sur son épaule, il se sentait mieux avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Malia et Lydia.  
« Pourquoi tu es partie sans dire en revoir ?  
-Parce que je me disais que ce serait moins dire de partir si je ne te faisais pas d'adieu. Arrête de regarder ces marshmallow comme ça Stiles, je vais commencer à être jaloux. »  
Stiles regarda son petit ami dans les yeux, le plus dur avait été d'expliquer à son père, il avait été compréhensif, mais il avait eut l'air surpris et lui avait demandé depuis quand il était gay, mais Stiles avait rétorqué qu'il ne ressentait que des sentiments et une attirance amoureuses pour le gars assis à côté de lui et qui avait sa tête posé sur son épaule.  
« Le grand Theo Raeken jaloux d'un paquet de marshmallow. Sourit Stiles  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis juste pratiquement sûr que tu avais remarqué plus leur disparition que la mienne.  
-Donc tu es jaloux. Conclu Stiles. Je suppose que je dois trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner ?  
-Tu supposes bien. Sourit Theo. »

Stiles embrassa son petit ami, au début chastement, mais les langues se mélangèrent rapidement alors que l'hyperactif tenait par la nuque son petit ami par peur qu'il s'enfuit, le souffle court, ils se séparèrent quelques instants, Theo ne pourrait jamais se lasser de regarder les yeux whisky plein de vie de son petit ami, il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, quelque chose de doux comme-ci un papillon se posait dessus, ces lèvres le brûlaient et il avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais pas ce soir, la lumière du feu de camp au loin lui rappelait qu'il n'était seul tous les deux. Stiles souriait tout comme Theo. L'hyperactif se leva et s'enfuit avec les marshmallow à toutes jambes avant que son petit ami est le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, il aimait Stiles, avec ces défauts comme ces qualités, il se leva pour le rejoindre la meute, Stiles partageait avec Lydia et Malia les marshmallow, alors que Liam était en train d'embrasser Hayden et que Mason avait continué son jeu des questions étranges avec un Scott qui s'étouffait avec un crackers et Kira qui semblait sur le point de rouler par terre tant qu'elle riait. Theo s'installa à côté de Stiles qui lui sourit, les yeux pétillants les lèvres encore légèrement gonfler de leur baiser, c'était leur meute, un peu étrange, traversant des épreuves difficile, mais c'était leur famille et Theo en faisait partie après tout ce que les docteurs lui avait fait vivre, il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.  
« Tiens revoilà le voleur de marshmallow, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir pour embrasser Stiles. Fit Malia en mangeant la confiserie préférée de l'hyperactif. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

 **Marie**


End file.
